


I'll Always Love You

by keearis



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keearis/pseuds/keearis
Summary: Arend and Harlan get captured by templar agents, agony insues.





	I'll Always Love You

"I'm not telling you fuckers anything" came out as a furious hiss from Arend's lips.  
"We don't have time for this, Mr. Schut." came a cool, collected, and perfectly level voice from somewhere behind him.  
"Because I care so much about your time." Arend retorted. "Also, fuckface, it's Schut-Cunningham. Get it right" Arend whispered. He was absolutely enraged that he had let himself get caught. The Templars battering him for information weren't helping either.  
"Well, if you won't help us, perhaps you need a little..." the voice paused and Arend got the sense they were licking their lips in anticipation. "Encouragement." The Templar was clearly enjoying this, and Arend was wondering what they were planning.  
"Bring him in." A command, to someone else behind Arend.  
Arend wondered who else had been caught up in the attack. He had been out getting supplies when he had suddenly had an arm around his neck. He had fought back, but he was outnumbered. Another three agents held him down while a fifth shoved a needle in his arm. He quickly succumbed to whatever it was they had put into his bloodstream, and he woke up here.  
One of the guards dragged a chair to sit across from Arend's own and he heard a dragging noise and two Templars came in dragging Harlan. Arend's eyes narrowed to hide his fear from them.  
Harlan didn't have a shirt on, showing intense bruising, and Arend figured that he had been out numbered and refused to give up until he couldn't fight. The Templars tied him to the chair.  
Harlan looked at Arend and in that moment, Arend could have sworn time stopped. He has never seen that kind of fear in his beloved's eyes before and it made him want to slaughter every last one of the Templars. His fear was palpable, and it left a terrible taste in the back of Arend's throat. His fear was a hot knife, twisting its way into Arend's soul. His eyes seemed to convey that he knew he might never see the love of his life again.  
"I'll always love you." Harlan's terrified whisper made his heart rupture inside, shattering into a million pieces.  
Then they blindfolded Harlan, robbing him of being able to at least see what was happening.  
The lead Templar took a combat knife from another, and ever so gently touched it to Harlan's throat, causing Harlan to flinch in the slightest of motions, which the lead Templar noticed and smiled sadistically.  
The knife lazily circled around Harlan's collarbone, putting the slightest of pressure, and Arend could see him swallow a bit in fear, and felt his own heart sink.  
They cut into him then. The blood dripped down like rain upon a window as they cut just deeply enough to make him bleed, but not enough to let him die. Harlan whimpered, an involuntary sound which broke Arend's heart all over again.  
When the cutting got minimal results, the lead templar got a blowtorch, and Arend wanted to scream out for them to stop, just please stop.  
The knife was heated until it glowed a bright orange. Arend knew what was coming and winced, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away, even as the lead templar pressed the side of the knife slowly and deliberately to Harlan’s left cheek, even as his flesh sizzled like cooking meat. Harlan didn’t cry out, only tried to jerk away, but the templar only pressed further, causing his skin to sizzle more. When the templar finally pulled away, Harlan’s skin was charred.  
As if they hadn’t already inflicted enough pain, the Templar once again picked up the blowtorch and started to heat up the knife.  
After a few minutes, minutes where fear twisted Arend’s gut, he knew, he just knew in that moment, Harlan would die here, in this cold white room, feeling alone and helpless.  
He might too.  
He wasn’t sure which would be worse.  
To live having seen the love of his life die as he was helpless and afraid?  
Or to die, having not avenged his beloved, his sun, the love of his life, his kæreste, the man who made him feel alive when he was at his worst?  
Tears leaked out of his eyes. He couldn’t bear to watch, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.  
They tore into Harlan’s flesh with the knife, causing him to cry out in pain, an involuntary sound. When he passed out from pure agony, they revived him, only to start again.  
This went on for hours.


End file.
